The Drafts Box
by RosemaryCecilia
Summary: He kissed her... she kissed him...things aren't always what they seem. Especially when you cant trust each other anymore, or was there trust there at all? No one may know but percy's sure hes 100% right...and so is Annabeth. Percabeth
1. Just a Kiss

**A/N Just a little idea that came up in my mind. I hope you like it!!!!!!!!!! Thanks to Maggie, Maddie Emily, Elizabeth Abby and Sophia. If it weren't for all you guys, I would never finish a story and I would be a loser without a lunch table.**

**Disclaimer: I *sniff* own nothing *sniff sniff* **

Annabeth p.o.v.

.

It felt like an earthquake in this club. I knew it was the loud rap music though. but if there was an earthquake in Brooklyn right now, no body would notice.

Drunken underage teens were grinding against each other; a group of greasy boys were smoking in a corner. I didn't want to be here. I wasn't dressed right, in a navy blue cami and jeans, and I wasn't the right person to be here. I was too much of a 'good girl'. All the other girls around me wore skimpy black dresses and tall stilettos. My best mortal friend, Cara had forced me here, claiming that I was too much of a homebody. That's because every time I went out, I was brutally attacked by a monster. A guy with dark black hair and shocking blue eyes sauntered towards me. He smelled like beer. Gross.

"Hey baby you want to come with me? I know just the room…" he slurred the guy breathed his hot smelly breath right in my face, making me gag.

"No thanks, I am already taken." I retorted, pulling back at his rancid smell.

"Aww come on Blondie, he won't have to know. Mobius will make you feel real good."

I shook my head but it was too late. His lips were pressing against mine. I kept my lips clamped tightly together. His were gross and wet. I could tell this guy had had way too much to drink. I quickly hitched my knee up to his groin. Mobius fell to the ground and I immediately found Cara and demanded we go home. Someone grabbed my shoulder. I turned around, ready to give this mobius jerk a piece of my mind but it wasn't Mobius, it was my half cousin, Nico. He had a silver cell phone in hiss hand.

"I saw that. I'm telling Percy." he whispered

**A/N: Review? Please? **


	2. Gone

**A/N: Herrreeee it is! Sorry it took me so long! **

**Disclaimer: **** no.**

"SHE WHAT?"

"She kissed another guy."

"Annabeth wouldn't."

"Yeah but she did."

Nico _had_ to be lying. He just had to. This was crazy beyond belief.

"No way,"

"She did man! I saw it with my own two eyes. Would I lie to you?"

"Yes."

"I-I…pishaw, when did _I _lie to _you_?"

"Come _on, _Nico. I'm kind of sick of this, I'm not that gullible!"

"I'm sending you the picture Mr. Stubborn."

"Well, whatever I gotta go. Bye."

I hung up. No less than a minute later a tab sprung up on my screen, telling me I had a picture message. Sure enough a dark haired man was kissing Annabeth. _My_ Annabeth. And she was kissing him.

I quickly dialed her number.

"Hey Seaw-"

I interrupted her. "Can you come over?"

"Uh…yeah…see you, then."

I knew she knew what I wanted from her. An explanation. And I was going to get one if I had to go to extremes. I had proof.

o000o

Tears were in her eyes.

"I didn't Percy! I swear! That guy kissed _me_! I _did not _kiss him!" The annoyance in Annabeth's voice was getting more and more prominent.

"How can I believe you when I have evidence right in front of me? You were kissing him! Any way you try to mold the story around this picture, I'm not going to believe you."

She sighed sadly, and a single tear slipped down her anger flushed cheek.

"Like I said," Annabeth said wiping away the tear like it wasn't there and regaining confidence, "he kissed me, I didn't kiss him. It wasn't even a good kiss! Come on Seaweed Brain, Don't be like this!"

My teeth were clenched with rage; my phone was locked tightly in my fist. The glass of water on my desk fell over.

"I can't believe you," I whispered fiercely.

"Then I'll go Percy, you are the stupidest, most idiotic, most _undeserving _little boy with a brain that belongs in ocean!" She was crying now, tears flowed, unstoppable.

Instead of thinking about her, I thought of what my mom would think. she would probably nag me for a few hours about Annabeth, I would keep quiet though. she stomped out of my bedroom, slammed the door, and ran out of the tiny apartment we had spent so many nights in, watching movies and eating Chinese takeout on my bed. After blindly standing around for what could've been a hour or a few seconds, I went out to my car and sat in it, listening to the radio way too loud than it should be.

**A/N I love you nice people! review peassseeeee**!


	3. A Promise of Truth

**A/N: Hey guys, are you so totes amazed that I'm still alive? I know I am:) Anyways, here's chapter 3. I cannot express how sorry I am that this is so incredibly late. I hope you still wanna read it :'( But it's here, and hopefully I'll upload more. This story is soooo old! I wrote it when I was in 7th grade! And now 3 years later, I'm uploading it again. So cray. Anyways sorry if the characters are a bit O.O.C. i tried to fix them.**

**Disclaimer: The plot is mine. and thats it. The poem is written by an anonymous girl who was in my school. The characters belong to RSquared. **

One Week Later

The e-mail I planned to write stayed blank for a long time. No words, or a subject, just a single recipient. pjackson . After another fifteen minutes of thinking, I slowly began to type.

_Percy, _

I stopped typing again, at a loss for words. I wasn't about to say something I would regret later on, but I wasn't about to say anything nice. And e-mail was a dumb way to say things, but being a demigod, I can't use a cell phone. He was going to think I'm too immature. He was going to laugh. He was going to roll his eyes and delete it. Maybe I shouldn't do this.

I ignored my stupid doubts and began typing again.

_ This poem means a lot to me. I'm positive it will mean less than a speck of dust to you. But I, unlike you, know what it means. Maybe you should get your dumb head out of the sea, and think about it for a while. _

_A Promise of Truth_

_One day you will know truth_

_and you will hold it in your body like blood._

_it will be the shadows in the folds of you clothes, your skin,_

_your hair,_

_it will be the under and upper tones in your voice, _

_and it will be held in the swing of your walk,_

_the easy movement of legs and hips, arms and shoulders,_

_muscles and bones,_

_you will speak and it will be fact,_

_even if the tears drip from your face to stain your lap, _

_and even the tears will show us truth,_

_as they spring from the well at your center, your soul,_

_and even if the fire leaps from its bonds of rocks and burns_

_your tongue,_

_for the blisters and blood will be a honest reaction,_

_a honest scar for you to taste._

_and if only we could give you that,_

_pry apart your teeth to sear your forked tongue closed_

_shake you harder than the hardest we can_

_the hardest we have_

_so that realization would dawn like the sun;_

_bright and holding a promise of noonday warmth_

_a promise it will keep,_

_a promise that is true, _

_a promise_

_of truth. _

_ Try thinking for once. _

_ I loved you, Annabeth_

I sighed, doubting myself again. This whole situation was just so stupid, and illogical. Knowing me, I should had been able to think of a clever way to get him to believe me, but I didn't have the energy. What was the point when he was so quick to believe that I would do something so untrustworthy? I didn't know.

I closed the tab to the e-mail without sending it.

A pop-up window came up on my screen, asking if I wanted to save my e-mail to my drafts box.

I clicked yes.

**A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read this! It means a lot! It would be even better if you left a REVIEW with suggestions, comments or constructive criticism! And if you really wanna be cool, check out my DeviantArt (RosieCecilia97) and me and my friend Chrissy's story on Wattpad. (TwoVeryWittyGirls - The House). Be sure to let me know if you go do these things! :) it would mean even more to me!**

**thanks! **

**xoxoxo**


End file.
